


Froides déclarations

by AndersAndrew



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anonymous Love Letter, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-21 23:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1567556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch reçoit d'étranges messages anonymes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Froides déclarations

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Froides déclarations  
> Fandom : Les 5 légendes  
> Rating : PG  
> Genres : romance fluffy  
> Personnages : Jack/Pitch  
> Nombre de mots : 365  
> Commentaires : Ceci est plus ou moins une fic pour le meme à UA, sur le prompt "Les 5 Légendes. Pitch/Jack. Anonymous love letters"

Tout avait commencé par un cœur dessiné dans la neige devant l'entrée de son repaire.  
Pitch s'en était vaguement étonné avant de l'effacer du pied. Il jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui, détaillant les arbres nus de la forêt s'étendant autour de la caverne.  
Il n'y avait personne.

A la fin de la nuit, lorsqu'il rappela ses cauchemars à lui, l'un d'eux portait autour du cou un filin auquel était attaché un parchemin.  
En déroulant le parchemin, les mots en larges cursives maladroites sautèrent aux yeux de Pitch :  
« N'y a-t-il aucune place dans ton cœur pour moi ? »  
Il jeta le message dans un geste de colère, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions à son propos.  
Des sentiments qu'il avait cru oublié depuis longtemps refaisaient surface en lui, et il n'aimait pas ça.

Cependant, la nuit suivante, il était tellement obsédé par la lettre reçue que tous les cauchemars qu'il créa parlait d'amour, de près ou de loin, pour ce qu'il en connaissait.  
Il en était si dégoûté qu'il préféra écourter ses visites dans les chambres des enfants endormis.  
Toutefois, un message l'attendait de nouveau.  
« Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de te sentir seul, Pitch ? Je parie que oui. Ce n'est pas le cas. »  
Le croquemitaine se précipita à l'extérieur et hurla dans l'air nocturne, scrutant les arbres et piétinant la neige de rage :  
\- Qui est là ? Si tu crois pouvoir me tromper, tu ignores à qui tu as affaire !  
Pourtant, le doute commençait à l'envahir, et il se sentit paniqué. Il lança plusieurs invectives, des plus menaçantes aux plus mielleuses.  
Il n'obtînt aucune réponse.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin ?!, s'époumona-t-il avec une once de désespoir.

Depuis son perchoir, Jack observa Pitch Black s'agiter, crier, et finalement rentrer dans son repaire en essayant de paraître digne malgré l'hystérie qui menaçait de jaillir à nouveau.  
Dans un souffle, il s'envola au seuil de la caverne, et déposa un parchemin enroulé sur lequel il venait d'écrire :  
« Je veux tout ce que tu voudras bien me donner. A condition que tu te dépêches. L'hiver est presque fini. »


End file.
